Horny Would Come Later
by Atomic Eyes
Summary: Hungry & Horny. FaithBuffy. Violence.


**Title:** Horny would come later  
**Rating:** Hard R for Violence, Torture, Language and mentions of rape  
**Summary:** This is taken from the Slayer!Central-Verse, which is now being continued in _weak young heart_. Dawn was kidnapped, raped & abused by a vampire in order to get back at Buffy for killing the vamps brother. (It's Post Chosen and set in Cleveland if you were curious) Written for _darker buffy's__ Revenge Challenge_.  
**Pairing:** Buffy/Faith implied

She glared at him; the pathetic excuse for a vampire who was probably once a pathetic excuse for a man. She and Faith had knocked him out and tied him up within seconds of finding him. Buffy had never felt such hatred for anyone in her entire life; not the scores of people who wanted to kill her and definitely not anyone she'd killed before. Of course calling Chris a him was not entirely accurate. Most vampire's she'd give at least a little credit but not this one. 

No this one had decided to take his frustration out on Dawn and he was going to regret it if it cost Buffy every ounce of her humanity.

She tried to block out the grim look she'd seen on her sister's face. The blame she'd been putting on herself only confirmed by that haunted look. She'd been fucking Faith while her sister was being violated and she knew she deserved worse than anything she could ever do to Chris.

Bastard thought it was funny to rape the slayers sister? He thought it would bring his prick of a brother back? Make his 30 years terrorizing sororities worth something besides the dust he'd become? He had another thing coming.

She started to re-think tying him to the cross, the burning smell of dead flesh turned her stomach and she wished he wake the fuck up already. Faith was standing behind her, leaning against the wall ready to step in if Buffy needed her. They both knew Buffy needed to do this on her own; it was kind of ironic if you really thought about it.

He woke up she hoped it was from the amount of pain being tied to a cross would inflict on a vampire.

"Nice of you to join us; I was afraid I'd have to start the party without you." Buffy smiled a saccharine sweet smile that didn't reach her eyes.

He tried to respond but the gag covering his mouth kept him from making anything other than a few inaudible grunts.

"Did you think I was just going to stake you like any other vampire? You really have no idea who you've fucked with Chris."

She was so tired of following the rules; of pretending like nothing bothered her, it was enough that she had to worry about a hundred slayers and trying to explain to her friends why she was sleeping with Faith (not that she thought it was their business) but this was really the last straw. She figured Dawn could hate her forever and seeing this asshole die in misery before her might just make up for it. She didn't care about the ethical treatment of vampires because besides two exceptions she didn't give two shits about vampires in general; beyond the small measure of peace she got when she staked one.

She pulled out a small vial of holy water and grinned at Chris, "So I always wondered if Holy Water really burned like acid against a vampire's skin. Wanna help me test my theory?"

Oh yeah she could go hours like this. She walked up to him and opened up the small vial of holy water, grinning, she poured some across his shoulder and watched as the skin pucker and pulsed as the trail trickled down his chest.

Who knew torture could be fun?

Buffy spent the next hour torturing Chris mercilessly. If she'd stopped to think about it she would have wondered if she could have given Angelus a run for his money and considering the amount of rage she felt, she'd find that she could in fact do so. He'd be proud.

"You know it's no fun when you stop screaming?"

She'd taken off the gag about four stages back, she wasn't sure what kind of a person, getting off on this made her but she didn't care because this asshole had raped and abused her baby sister. She didn't care what she became after this she just needed it.

"Finish it …" He mumbled harshly, the cross she'd shoved down his throat had done significant damage to his mouth, too bad.

The blade in her hand stopped moving when he spoke and she smiled.

"Are you asking me to stake you?" She asked innocently.

He didn't respond and she shoved the knife deep into his stomach and he screamed in pain, "It's polite to answer when someone asks you a question."

He groaned a response and Buffy twisted the blade harder, "What was that?"

"YES! GOD FINISH IT!"

She pulled the blade out quickly not bothering to be careful, "You're talking about God now? Oh please. You didn't bother thinking about that when you violated my sister!"

Buffy threw the blade to the floor and punched Chris hard once and then again and again until she was tired of punching him.

"You want me to show you mercy? I should let you die slowly, bleed you dry and then make you starve. Do you know what hunger can do to a vampire? I bet you don't."

She looked at him, barely conscious and sighed.

"You're lucky I can't stand to look at you," She muttered and pulled a stake from her pocket, she stalked over to him and staked him swiftly, his ashes falling slowly to the ground.

"Rot in hell."

She turned to Faith who hadn't said a word the entire time she'd been 'working' and smiled, it didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm hungry" she wiped her blood soaked hands against her jeans, horny would come later, for now she just needed to eat.


End file.
